


I've had the Time of my Life

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: On summer vacation at a resort with her family, Sara goes to ask the dance instructors if she could take more lessons. She gets much more than she bargained for.Dirty Dancing AU
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	I've had the Time of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 26 prompt Summer Vacation.

The one thing Sara actually liked about spending her summer in this resort with her family and Oliver's family was that she was able to dance here. She had struck up a bit of a friendship with Zari, one of the dance instructors and right now, she was on her way to talk to her to see if she could get some more classes, or maybe just could use a room in the dance studio in her free time when there was nobody here. 

When she got to the studio, the women running it were all in the main room, well, all but one, and clearly arguing about something. She had an idea what that was, but didn't want to make any assumptions. Zari was talking to Ava, the head instructor and the others, Mona, Charlie and Nora stood around them. All of them seemed very concerned and Sara considered coming back at a later time when Zari saw her and smiled a little half smile. 

"Hey Sara, did you want something?"

"Yeah, I… I wanted to ask if I could take some more lessons or maybe use one of the rooms for myself, but, I can come back later if this is a bad time."

"No, it's okay, sure, we can arrange something. Just come with me and I'll grab the schedule and see what I can do, okay?"

Sara nodded, shooting a smile at the group.

The two of them headed to the door when suddenly, Charlie called after them.

"Wait!" They turned around and saw that Charlie was looking at Ava, something like intrigue on her face, as if she just had an idea that she still needed to flesh out. "What about her?"

"What?"

Now Charlie looked in Sara's direction.

"Hey, kid, you're a good dancer, right?"

Sara took offense to that, scoffing and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen. And I'm a great dancer."

Charlie raised her eyebrows and looked back at Ava, a grin forming on her face. Ava seemed to realize what she was implying, even when Sara was still totally in the dark.

"No. No, absolutely not. She's a guest."

"So? Doesn't matter, does it? If she wants to do it and if she's good enough."

"She definitely isn't good enough. No way."

"Hey, could you stop talking about me and tell me what is going on?"

Zari exchanged a look with the others and then put her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"You know we're not just teaching dance here, we're also a dance group, right?" Sara nodded. Everyone knew that. "We have a performance in the Hilton hotel, twice a month. We really need that money, but, well, this time we have a problem, because…"

She trailed off but Sara understood. That was what she had assumed their argument was about in the first place.

"Because of Samantha. Because Oliver got her pregnant and she had a miscarriage and left."

Now everyone in the room was staring at her with wide eyes. Ava was the first to recover, taking a step towards Sara almost aggressively, frowning at her.

"And how the hell do you know that? She didn't want anyone to know."

"Oliver knows. He likes talking to me about these things." 

She shrugged. In truth, she had a crush on Oliver even when he was dating her sister and she was sure he knew that. He generally treated her like a little sister, but he still sometimes confided in her. Probably because he felt like she would be on his side no matter what he did.

Ava scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he does. Whatever it doesn't matter, you're never going to be able to learn the routine in a week."

Sara raised her eyebrows and stepped up to Ava.

"Oh, you think so? How much do you want to bet on that?"

The two of them glared at each other for a moment, before Zari stepped in between them.

"Okay, look, Sara, if you actually think you're up to it, that would really help us. You'd get Samantha's share of the money." Ava was about to say something but stopped when Zari glared at her, but still continued to address Sara. "We're going to teach you the routine. If you're not able to learn it, that's fine, we were going to have to do it with five dancers anyways, so, nothing would change. But if you can learn it, you'd do us a great favor. Isn't that right, Ava?"

Still grumbling a little, Ava eventually succumbed.

"Fine. Whatever. Meet me here tomorrow. Six o'clock, don't be late."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, in the morning, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope, no problem at all. See you there."

A huge grin on her face, Sara basically danced out of the room. This vacation just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
